Portable communication devices, such as mobile phones become more and more dense. Most units and structural features, if not all, within a mobile phone are optimized in terms of space and weight in order to keep the size and weight of mobile phones down.
Wireless energy transfer is been demonstrated by for instance the applications in house-hold appliances such as tooth-brushes. Recently, Palm displayed a charging dock for charging of a mobile phone. By using magnets a mobile being positioned on the dock station is aligned in the correct position for charging.
The need to provide magnets in the dock station is a drawback. Also, the provision of magnet field responsive means in the mobile phone may take space and may not be cost-efficient.
Transfer Jet is a technology by Sony Corporation that was recently introduced for high speed data transfer up to 500 MB/s between devices within a relatively small distance, up to about 3 cm.
Since there is a strive for reducing the space required for each units, there is also a need to provide an antenna within a reduced space of a mobile phone comprising the Transfer Jet technology.
There is thus a need to provide an alternative antenna for mobile phones having pronounced space restrictions.